uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GODLIKEUndertaker
Seiyuu's are only for characters who are voiced in UQ Holder, not in Negima. Don't make assumptions if they will be voiced.SageM (talk) 16:02, June 9, 2017 (UTC)SageM Unless there is an official cast announcement about them appearing, then you can't add them. And since there hasn't been any other cast announcements yet, its an assumption and thus is not valid.SageM (talk) 16:13, June 9, 2017 (UTC)SageM :How the hell is an assumption if their name was literally LISTED in the cast list in OFFICIAL ANIME SITE?????? If you don't believe it, click these link and read it by yourself. https://myanimelist.net/news/51028691 http://uqholder.jp/ --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 02:26, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Its wrong Its wrong. Sorry but we only follow actual official releases announced on either ANN, Crunchyroll or Wikipedia. Also if you notice wikipedia doesn't list any of those characters with voices, and neither does ANN. Its not official until announced otherwise. They have only released one announcement so far and none of those characters was listed. Don't add them again.SageM (talk) 02:39, June 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM Also its not the first time that Animelist has listed inaccurate facts, as they listed english ova voices for the negima other world ovas, which never received dubbed releases. Also, none of those characters end up getting voiced until 50 or so chapters later as they never had any lines in the early flashbacks. And I doubt they are going to make enough episodes to cover nearly a hundred chapters.SageM (talk) 02:44, June 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM Also another way I know its wrong is Sayo doesn't even appear in any of the flashbacks, she only appears a hundred chapters later. So its wrong, and there is no way there going to cram enough episodes into a season (unless they are planning to do 52 episodes) to feature her in any way. Also, there is the simple fact if there are going to be enough episodes to cover a hundred or more chapters then they would have mentioned Santa in the official announcement as he is a major character who appears way before any of them make an actual onscreen appearance.SageM (talk) 03:03, June 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM :Even if the name was listed in the offical anime website? I can understand if you can't beileve myanimelist site since some of the annoucement are fake, but why you can't even trust the official site too? Talking about my source is fake and the wiki, than why is the japan wiki listed the returning characters' VA if those link I posted was fake? https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/UQ_HOLDER! (This is literally followed what was written in the official anime site) :It's look like is based on an opinion to add it more than based on the actual official source, alright I won't add them back until the trailer release. If Mana and ther Negima characters' name was named in the cast list of that trailer, that's the link I posted was indeed true and prove that I am right about the source. Also why the official site don't count as the official source itself if that was did by the actual staff teams of it series? :Wait... have you even click this before you proving my source was fake? http://uqholder.jp/ This is the official site of UQ Holder anime. :As for the cast list, I also feel it was fake too at first since Santa didn't listed in the cast and yet Mana and the other Negima characters were listed dispair they're appears in much later, but after readed the cast list in the official site, it seem like UQ anime will having another filler story like how Negima anime did back in both season. This wasn't the first time having something like this happened since it have similar case to most of Akamatsu's anime adaptation works too, so we can't actually follow up the logic that manga have as we can't even confirm if the UQ anime will follow up the manga or having a filler story. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 03:18, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Except Akamatsu is on as director for the series, and I seriously doubt they are going to do another filler with him as director. In fact the only reason the first season of Negima received filler was because during the time it was released the anime had exceeded the manga, as there wasn't enough chapters out at the time to cover the ending. I don't count the second season, as that wasn't even directed or produced with the help of Akamatsu.SageM (talk) 03:31, June 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM :Wait... did Akamatsu directed the first season? I though he didn't do it, well it make sense why first 21 episodes was at least somehow accurate to the manga. Although I agree with you that they will add an another filler story again to the anime. :About the VA, so should I add it with the reference of it source where it state from to the most of Negima characters now or just wait until the trailer released in July? Also it this link enough to prove it's official? https://animeanime.jp/article/2017/06/09/34195.html --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 07:15, June 10, 2017 (UTC) I'd say its probably best to wait until the trailer is released to be totally certain.SageM (talk) 07:19, June 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM :Em.... Well thanks for the answer tho.--GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 07:31, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Touta's age Touta's age should be like 14(physically) and 4(chronology). Sheihou (talk) 02:29, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :I know and that's why I undone your edit, as I don't see anything wrong with the age written in Touta's infobox. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 05:05, January 18, 2018 (UTC)